The Trinity
by Leonhart20
Summary: Seraphim Leon Potter was the younger brother of James Potter and the Uncle of Harry Potter. Out for revenge he gathers Witches and Wizards and magical creatures alike and creates creates his own group he will even find love in fellow Metamorphmagus.OCNTHH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something More

October 31, 1981

Little feet ran like the wind he had found something that he wanted to show his older brother James and his wife Lily. His name, Seraphim Leon Potter and he had just found the mystical Dragon treasure and took the Sword of the Dragons as proof of his findings, granted that he was only 12 and was in his second year at Hogwarts and that the sword was seven feet long but it resized to fit his frame as he ran down the streets of Godrics Hollow.

As he reached the house he noticed that the door was opened which was unusual, as he pushed the door open wider he saw his older brother James dead on the floor. "JAMES." He screamed he couldn't believe it the monster found them. Anger flooded through him as his Metamorphmagus abilities were running rampant his eyes kept shifting from his normal blue eyes to green dragon-like eye. His hair changed from its normal long black to silver to red but what he didn't notice was that the sword itself was pulsating; he was literally seeing red when he heard Lily upstairs. "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead." Lily begged, the monster was still in the house and was trying to hurt his sister-in-law and his nephew he quickly raced up the stairs to Harry's room which caused both Voldermort and Lily to turn towards him the sword was drawn clutched tightly in his hands. "So the last pure-blooded Potter has arrived." He said with an evil grin "No leave him out of this don't harm him!" Lily pleaded with the Dark Lord. "No I think I'll kill him first and you can watch as your husbands last remaining family member is killed off." He said. "RUN SERAPH RUN!" Lily screamed "Avada Kedavra." As soon as the curse left his wand the sword magically appeared before Seraph cutting the curse in half, but the force of the blast threw Seraph into the hallway wall knocking him unconscious as the sword followed and sliced Seraph's eye in a horizontal position his eye was closed at the time saving him any complications with the eye later and the sword disappeared into thin air. "Hmmm interesting the sword saved his life. Avada Kedavra." He said as the killing curse hit him square in the chest. He then turned his attention back to the last of the Potter family.

December 30, 1990

Blue eyes snapped open as a single tear rolled down his face as he took in his surroundings he was still in the graveyard where they buried his family his mother, father, brother and his sister-in-law. He never found out how he survived the killing curse but he swore he would pay him back for everything he took from him he never believed that Voldermort died because every time he visited their graves he had relived the same memory. The only living family he had left was his nephew Harry Potter where ever he was; Seraph just hoped that the boy was living a happy life or there would hell to pay.

Seraph changed over the years no more of the bright colors he used to wear as a child now he wore only black the color of darkness the color of death. He now wears a single black leather hooded cloak with the sleeves tight around his wrists and a silver zipper running down the middle, black leather elbow length gloves, and knee high black- silver trimmed boots. On his shoulders he has two silver pauldrons, while on is right hand he wears a silver elbow gauntlet. A single scar marred his face over his right eye that he had received 9 years earlier. "Happy Christmas brother." He said as her remembered the good times with his older brother. "Awww. Parting is such sweet sorrow." Said an obviously male voice from behind him as Seraph silently conjured two silver daggers. The man smiled a sickening smile "Your not afraid are you?" The man asked, Seraph could feel wizards that were not aligned to the light he was out numbered three to one and he knew. "Me afraid of a bloody werewolf like you… never." He said as he quickly spun around on his heel and threw the two knives into the werewolf's chest one hitting his lung the other his heart it was dead before it hit the ground. As soon as the body hit the floor he took off in a dead run he knew he was being followed and that's what he wanted as he turned to fire a Confringo curse he heard someone say "Sectumsempra." It was too late he was hit and the cut was very deep he had to make a hasty retreat so he apparated away with a pop.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was home for christmas this year as she would be leaving Hogwarts for the last time this year come June she was outside with her father throwing snowballs at each other when the heard a loud pop as they looked towards the sound they saw a hooded figure holding his side as he stumbled closer they noticed that he was heavily bleeding Ted Tonks being the kind man that he is went to see if the hooded figure needed help. As soon as he approached him the man fell face first into the snow. Ted rushed to the figures side and noticed that figure had lost a lot of blood as it pooled around the body thinking quickly he picked up the figure. "Dora quickly help me get this man inside." Nymphadora ran towards the house and threw open the door. Andromeda Tonks was in the kitchen making tea for her husband and daughter, when the front door was thrown opened she peeked her head around the corner to see what happened and saw Nymphadora standing there with the door wide open she was about to speak up when her husband rushed through with a body in his arms. "Dora have your mom get the healing and blood-replenishing potions for me and meet me in the guest room." Nymphadora nodded her head as her father rushed past her.

Ted had placed the young man gently on the bed in the guest bedroom and started removing his apparel he noticed that what ever this guy was doing he was prepared to fight a war. Ted had just taken off the young mans gauntlet, cloak, and cloves leaving the young man in his boots, and pantsleaving the young man bare chested as Ted's daughter came in. "Here's the…" she started but she caught sight of the mans bare chest and noticed that he was quite muscular she was pretty sure he wasn't much older then herself, she then looked at his face and there was only one word she could to describe his handsom features 'Angel' even with the scar over his eye she thought he had the face of an angel. 'Wait a minuet, where have I seen that scar before.' She was brought out of her thoughts when her father started taking the potions from her and started forcing the healing potions down the mans throat so the wound would start to heal. As soon as the wound healed he then forced the blood-replenishing potions down his throat. "Dora check his pockets and see if he has any identification on him." He told her, she just nodded and went searching through his pockets. "Sir if you can hear me we are only looking for some identification we are not trying to rob you." A loud moan was his only reply after a bit of searching they found his wand and some pictures but no identifaction. "Here father all I found was his wand and some pictures." Tonks said as she handed him the items. "Come on Dora let go join your mother in the kitchen." Ted said as he realized that their was nothing more he could do to help the young man.

* * *

The Tonks family were going through his photos to see if they knew anyone so they could contact his family. "How about this photo Nymphadora anyone you know?" Her mother asked as she handed her the picture. "I told you not to call me Nymphadora mother." Tonks said as she glared at her mother. "I still don't understand why you hate your name so much… I gave you that name for a very special reason." Andromeda said sadden that her own daughter hates her own name. "What reason could you have had to name me that?" Tonks asked still glaring at her mother. Andromeda abruptly stood up her body was shaking with saddness "Well if you don't know then I will not tell you." she said as she quickly walked towards the dinning room exit but stopped and turned towards her daughter. "Mark my words Nymphadora the man you are destined to be with will tell you the meaning of your name." And with that she left. Nymphadora paid no heed to her mothers warning as she looked at the photos it was the last picture that caught her eye it showed the young man dressed in graduation robes and a man with blond hair and a fake eye both were smiling. "Hey that's Alasor Moody the man who I will be training under so I can train to be an Auror." She said suddenly causing her father to jump as she left to make a floo call to Alastor.


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Past

Chapter 2: Into the Past

Nymphadora had just finished talking to Moody and was heading towards her father when Alastor came through the floo. "Well Nymphadora what did you want to see me about?" Alastor asked as he came through the floo. Nymphadora's hair turned bright red as her anger flared "Don't call me Nymphadora." She said as she glared at Moody. "Why did you call me Nymphadora?" Moody said as he completely ignored what she told him. "Do you know who this man in the photo is?" she asked, handing him the photograph of him and young man in it; she saw for the first time on his face genuine surprise. "Well who is he Moody."? She asked again when he didn't answer. "Noctis." was Moody's only reply as the photo began to change it still showed the young man and Moody but the clothes they wore and the background changed the young man was now wearing the Royal Marines uniform and Moody was wearing regular muggle clothes. Soon the other photos changed too each revealing different scenes but one caught the eye of Ted it showed the young man at an award ceremony he seemed to be receiving a medal.

"Well Moody do you know him or not?" She asked again when she received no other reply. "Of course I know him, he's… my godson." He said. "His name is Seraphim Potter." Moody told the Tonks Family. They were taken aback by the name Seraphim Potter. "You must be joking Dumbledore said that the night of the murder he didn't survive." Andromeda said. "Dumbledore said a lot of things and made a lot of promises that night none of which he kept he doesn't know what kind of hell he's putting the boy through." He said with a heavy sigh more to himself than anyone else but the Tonk's family heard him all the same. After debating with himself he decided to tell the Tonk's family, Seraph's story. "It was supposed to be a family outing Thomas Potter my first partner loved the theater, so he decided to take his wife Sara and young Seraph to see one."

**Flashback**

The Potters were enjoying an evening of the Theater when Thomas Potter heard the sound of light snoring he looked to his left to see young Seraph fast asleep. He bumped his wife Sara on the arm getting her attention following his gaze she saw her youngest son fast asleep. Sara lightly roused Seraph awake "Is… it over?" He asked half awake. "No you fell asleep pumpkin come on it's about time we got you to bed." She told as they headed for the exit it was a cold night. Thomas put his coat over his arm, ushering his family down the dark alley, heading for the glow of the main street. Thomas, Sara and Seraph Potter were running towards a bus stop that would take them to the Leaky Cauldron. A figure emerged from the shadows in front of them. A man with a gun.** "**Wallet, jewelry! Fast!" The man said in a calm tone. "That's fine, just take it easy." Thomas said in an equally calm tone. Thomas handed his coat to Seraph, then reaches for his wallet. The Man jerks the gun at Thomas. "Here you go." Thomas said. The man grabs the wallet but fumbles it. It Falls. "It's fine, it's fine..." Thomas said reassuring the man that he wouldn't try anything. The Man crouches for the wallet, keeping his eyes on Thomas. "...Just take it and go." Thomas said as the man feels for the wallet, looks at Sara. Her necklace. "I said jewelry!!" The man said. She starts pulling off her rings. The man jerks the gun at her neck. Thomas steps protectively in front of his wife. "Hey, just…"

BANG.

Seraph flinches as Thomas looks down at his bleeding chest, then back to the man, with a saddened look on his face as he crumbles to the floor. Sara screams she screams desperately for Thomas.

BANG

The man shoots her then sets his sights on Seraph who stares at him with cold dead blue eyes no hint of fear in them. The Man cannot bear the boy's gaze. "Tell me, kid..." The man began as he stepped into the moonlight. "You ever danced with the devil?" He asked as he started to squeeze the trigger 'no witnesses.' He said to himself when suddenly a voice calls out. "Hey, what's going on over there?" Said a security guard from the theater. "This is your lucky night." The man says then runs off. Seraph looks at the bodies of his parents then drops to his knees, head down as he starts to shiver as silent tears fall.

**Flashback End**

"It started out as a simple mugging. The perp was a loser, had a record, but nothing big. That day, though, who knows? Guess he was looking for something… more. The security guard was maybe ten minuets too late. That's all, ten minuets. Every Auror was out that night searching for the guy. But there was nothing to go on. Seraph, he was… never the same after that. The poor boy was only 10 years old." Moody said solemnly. "We later found out that the man was caught by the Scotland Yard."

**Flashback **

Police Station

In the Captain's office, sat Seraph. Bewildered, forgotten. Still clutching his father's overcoat. "Is that your father's?" Seraph looks up: a young beat cop stands over him. Tom Brass. Tom crouches down, and reaches for the coat. Seraph huddles over it, protectively. "It's okay." Tom said reassuringly. Brass's tone prompts Seraph to trust him. Brass takes the coat, and drapes it gently across Seraph's shoulders. Brass nods at Seraph; with kind eyes, eyes that remind him of his father.** "**Good news..." Said a voice from behind them, they turned to see the captain "we got him, son." Said the captain smiling. Seraph looks up at him dazed. Uncertain.

"Where is he? I demand to know where my brother is." Said a voice all too familiar to Seraph as he hopped off the chair and ran towards his older brothers voice. James hearing the running footsteps looked to where they were coming from and scooped his younger brother into his arms as they both cried over the loss of their parents.

**Godrics Hollow**

Lily enters the makeshift room they made for Seraph as she looks tenderly at Seraph's back. "I thought I'd prepare a little supper." She said with downcast eyes. No response. "Very well." She said quietly, as she turned to leave. "Lily." Seraph said. Lily turns back around. Seraph is looking at her with tears pouring down his cheeks. "Seraph." Her voice catches. "It was my fault, Lily." He said. Lily's mouth opens. "I made them leave the theater." He told her. "Oh, no, no, no." Lily moves to Seraph, taking the boy in her arms. "If I hadn't fallen asleep."

"No, no, Seraph. Nothing you did. Nothing anyone ever did can excuse that man." She told him. Lily holds Seraph away to look directly into his eyes. "It's his, and his alone. Do you understand?" Seraph nods. Then buries his face in Lily's chest, sobbing. "I miss them, Lily. I miss them so much." He told her through his sobs. "So do I, Seraph. So do I." She whispers as tears well in Lily's eyes as well as she holds the boy, watching snowflakes swirl past the window. Unaware of Moody in the doorway.

**Flashback end **

"Then what happened?" Tonks asked really interested in the mans story. "For the next two years Seraph lived with his older brother and his family and when he finaly started to live it was all taken away again." Moody said. "After graduating from Hogworts he became an Auror bypassing the training completely they felt they owed him one. For the first year Seraph was everything an Auror should be, and he was named the Mindfreak by the other Aurors." Moody Continued. "Mindfreak!? You mean…" suddenly Nymphadora had a huge smile on her face, confusing both Moody and Ted as they watched her literally bouncing with excitement. "Anyway one day he just ups and leaves a couple months later I receive an owl telling me he joined the Royal Marines after that he went to the US and joined their Marines." Moody was about to say more when they heard screaming coming from the guest room.


End file.
